Save you
by Llueeve
Summary: A día de hoy Hannah Abbott está segura de tres cosas, Neville Longbottom le gusta, este tiene un don para meterse en problemas y los Carrow son de lo peor que le ha pasado a Hogwarts


**_Nada de lo que reconozcas me pertenece es todo cosa de J.K_**

_Capítulo único._

* * *

_I._

Hannah Abbott suspiro por vigésimo segunda vez en los apenas escasos quince minutos que tanto ella como su amiga Susan Bones llevaban en la biblioteca.

La pelirroja que estaba a su lado bufó exasperada y dejando su pluma a un lado fulmino a la chica con la mirada ̶ Hannah deja ya de comportarte como si tuvieras trece años y ponte a hacer la maldita redacción de Sprout.

Hannah saliendo de su ensimismamiento fijo los ojos en su vació pergamino y sin elevar la voz para no molestar al resto de estudiantes ni a la bibliotecaria le respondió a su compañera ̶ Perdóname Susan, es que no puedo evitarlo ̶ señaló un par de mesas hacia el fondo donde se encontraba su amigo Ernie acompañado de Seamus Finnigan y Neville Longbottom, causante de los suspiros de la rubia ̶ Es que es tan perfecto.

Susan rodó los ojos debían de tener conversaciones de ese tipo unas cincuenta veces al día desde hacía unos cuantos años ̶ Perfectamente suicidad querrás decir ̶ bajó aun más la voz hasta un tono en el que Hannah fuera la única que pudiera escucharla ̶ Justin me contó que no se han reunido precisamente para estudiar, están urdiendo un plan, pretenden colar duendecillos de Cornualles en el despacho de nuestro querido Profesor de Artes Oscuras ̶ Susan compuso una mueca al hablar de Amycus Carrow ̶ Como se entere de que han sido ellos … ̶ Hannah se puso lívida al recordar la manera en que la hermana de Amycus, Alecto, había torturado a Finnigan la semana pasada, al oponerse este a atacar a unos Ravenclaws de primero ̶ Espero que sepan lo que hacen, me preocupa Ernie, aun tiene ese corte tan feo en el hombro y no me deja echarle un vistazo, prefiere que utilice mis conocimientos de curación con otros que lo necesiten más...

̶ No podemos permitir que hagan eso Susan ̶ dijo asustada Hannah ̶ El ED y la resistencia están compuestos por más personas, no tiene que ser siempre él… ellos.

̶ Quieren evitar que los demás corramos riesgos innecesarios ̶ repuso la pelirroja volviendo a su redacción.

̶ Van a conseguir que los maten ̶ aporto Hannah en un hilo de voz.

Susan dejó de nuevo su redacción y miró hacia los chicos ̶ A veces pienso que es eso lo que quieren.

Hannah tragó saliva.

Por la noche en su Sala Común no dudó ni un instante en acercarse a Ernie dispuesta a censurar su plan, Susan intentó detenerla pero Hannah decidió ignorar sus palabras.

Llego a la mesita en la Ernie estaba sentado, con Justin y Zacharias Smith, encolerizada.

Justin intentó bromear con ella al ver su humor pero se gano una mirada que helaría hasta el mismísimo infierno, Smith al ver que su pellejo corría peligro si se quedaban allí arrastro a Justin con él rumbo a las habitaciones dejando a Hannah a solas con Ernie.

̶ ¿Sucede algo Hannah? ̶ preguntó su compañero prefecto.

̶ Ni se os ocurra hacerlo ̶ advirtió.

Ernie frunció el ceño ̶ Está decidido Hannah.

La chica alzo la voz alertando a unos alumnos de segundo que estaban entrando por la puerta en esos minutos ̶ Ni hablar ¡Va a descubriros! El plan está lleno de lagunas Amycus no abandona ese despacho.

Ernie agarró a Hannah y la hizo sentarse a su lado ̶ ¿Quieres bajar la voz? Amycus no va a descubrirnos, está todo bajo control.

̶ ¡Y una mierda! ̶ respondió ella ignorando las suplicas de él para que bajase el tono.

̶ Hannah ¡Por Helga! ̶ se frotó el puente de la nariz ̶ ¡Te he dicho que todo está bajo control! Y si no me crees pregúntale a Neville, ha sido idea suya al fin de cuentas.

Ahí estaba, obviamente de quien sino sería idea aquel plan. Hannah notó como sus mejillas se ponían coloradas al pensar en Neville pero para variar no tenía nada que ver con ciertas mariposas en su estómago, está vez era de rabia, de rabia pura y dura. Susan tenía razón, parecía que querían matarse.

* * *

_II._

̶ ¡Longbottom! ̶ El gritó que Hannah Abbott le acababa de pegar le ha pillado tan desprevenido que ha tropezado y a punto ha estado de caerse por las escaleras, por suerte Seamus demostrando unos reflejos dignos de un jugador de Quidditch ha impedido que su cara dé contra el suelo.

Hannah se muerde el interior de la mejilla al darse cuenta de que casi le hace caer mientras se acerca a ellos ̶ ¿Podemos hablar?

Neville asiente y espera, Hannah mira a Seamus, este sonríe al darse cuenta del asunto y le suelta, ya que aun le tenía agarrado ̶ Os dejo solos, nos vemos luego Neville ̶ hace un movimiento de cabeza en dirección a Hannah ̶ Abbott.

Neville guía a Hannah hasta el lavabo de chicos cercano, asegurándose de que no hay nadie dentro la hace pasar. La chica parece un tanto azorada, Neville comprende que debe de ser la primera vez que está en un sitio como aquel y le sonríe torpemente ̶ Sé que no es un lugar muy acogedor ni digno para una charla pero… es de los pocos lugares del castillo en el que las paredes no tienen oídos.

Hannah asiente comprendiendo y le devuelve la torpe sonrisa pero al rato esta desaparece y deja paso a una mueca de enfado ̶ No podéis colaros en el despacho de Carrow.

Neville se tensa al oírla ̶ Hannah, tú también quieres fastidiar a esos cabrones, no entiendo que te opongas.

̶ Veo lagunas en el plan.

Neville se lleva la mano al pelo alborotándolo inconscientemente ̶ De modo que has sido tú quién le ha metido a Ernie esa idea en la cabeza ¿Tanto temes por él? No voy a permitir que le pase nada, no voy a permitir que le suceda nada a nadie.

La chica pierde un poco de color y le mira tras pestañear un tanto sorprendida, Neville se centra en sus castaños ojos ̶ Claro que temo por Ernie, es mi amigo, pero no es el único que me preocupa ̶ Él la mira esperando a que continúe, Hannah se sonroja levemente antes de añadir ̶ Tú también me preocupas. Dices que no vas a permitir que le pasa nada a nadie, que nos cuidaras a todos pero ¿y a ti? ¿Quién te cuida a ti Neville?

Neville apoya la espalda en la pared, nota como le duelen todos los huesos, a principios de semana se peleo con Crabbe, el muy cerdo sabía ciertos trucos que le dejaron bastante tocado ̶ Sé cuidar de mi mismo.

Hannah estaba a punto de estallar y le miraba como si quisiera abofetearle ̶ ¿Qué sabes cuidar de ti mismo? ¡Mírate! Tienes casi más cicatrices que las del Profesor Lupin, no hay día en el que no te castiguen o en el que no te pelees ¡Eso no es cuidar de uno mismo!

̶ Son gajes del oficio Hannah, si queremos que Hogwarts vuelva a la normalidad habrá que hacer ciertos sacrificios ̶ respondió él buscando razonar con su compañera.

̶ ¡Pero siempre eres tú quién se sacrifica! ̶ Le gritó ella.

̶ Repito, no voy a poner en peligro a nadie, no mientras yo pueda seguir haciendo lo que hago.

̶ ¡Vas a lograr que te maten! ¡Parece que hasta lo buscas! ̶ Chilló. Neville boqueo como un pez al escucharla, Hannah estaba casi tan roja como las orejas de Ron cuando se enfadaba pero no dejo de mirarle cuando añadió ̶ Y yo no sé que haría si eso llegara a pasar.

Neville quiso responderle pero Hannah veloz como un rayo abandonó el baño.

* * *

_III._

̶ Estás loca Hannah ̶ esas fueron las palabras que le dedico Susan cuando está le contó lo ocurrido ̶ como una cabra.

Hannah estaba que se subía por las paredes de su cuarto, Neville había ignorado sus suplicas y acompañado de Finnigan y Ernie estaba colándose en ese mismo instante en el despacho de Carrow y las palabras de su amiga no estaban ayudando.

̶ ¡Tenía que intentarlo ¿vale?! ¡Tenía que impedir que pusiese un clavo más en su ataúd!

̶ Longbottom es así ¡Es un Gryffindor Hannah! Está en su naturaleza, no piensan, actúan y si es por el bien común ¡actuarán más rápido!

Hannah enterró la cara en la almohada, ojala todo les estuviera marchando bien al menos.

Pero parecía que Merlín no estaba por la labor de escuchar sus plegarias ya que en ese mismo instante Zacharias Smith entró como un huracán llevándose a Susan consigo, algo había salido mal, Hannah al escuchar las palabras "herido" "mala pinta" y "Longbottom" no dudo en seguir a sus compañeros, con el corazón en un puño.

Le dolía todo, el plan había fallado estrepitosamente y Carrow les había descubierto, bueno, por suerte solo le había descubierto a él y tras torturarle con saña por su atrevimiento y rebeldía, decidió hacerle probar en sus carnes a los duendecillos enfurecidos.

Apenas recuerda como salió de allí, al parecer Seamus entró en el despacho cuando el cabrón de Carrow se había largado y ayudado por alguien más le había sacado del lugar.

Supuso que en Gryffindor no estaba ya que le parecía distinguir la voz del Ravenclaw Kevin Entwhistle a lo lejos, en la enfermería seguro que no era, su espalda descansaba sobre unos cojines no en ninguna cómoda cama y estaba seguro que de acabada de ver la melena pelirroja de Susan Bones enterrarse en su pierna, curando algunos cortes. Debía de estar en la Sala de los Menesteres, pero aún estaba un tanto ido como para afirmarlo del todo.

Un mojado trapo se deslizo por su cara, limpiándole la sangre seca que se encontraba en sus mejillas. Intento concentrarse en la persona que estaba haciendo aquello con tal delicadeza.

Una trenza rubia le hacia cosquillas en el cuello y un suave olor a mora acariciaba su nariz.

̶ ¿Hann…?

̶ ¡Neville! ̶ Seamus se acercó a él y apartando a Hannah se inclinó para observarle ̶ ¡Menudo susto colega! El hijo de bashee de Carrow… Creí que de esta no salías, suerte que a Bones se le dan bien las pociones curativas y todo ese rollo… ¡Por los calzones de Merlín! No sé que demonios pudo pasar, lo teníamos todo atado y bien atado.

̶ El plan tenía lagunas ̶ dijo Neville repitiendo lo que Hannah le había dicho hacia apenas unos días, intentó incorporarse, pero fallo estrepitosamente.

̶ ¡Cuidado! ̶ exclamo Susan ̶ tienes que descansar aun estás muy débil.

̶ Pero he de volver a la Torre de Gryffindor ̶ gimió

̶ Para nada, te quedas aquí, descansando.

̶ Haz caso a Bones, Neville ̶ le pidió Seamus ̶ yo me quedaré contigo si es necesario.

̶ No ̶ intervino Susan de nuevo ̶ No queremos que los Carrow sospechen, y si aparte de Neville faltas tú de repente se olerán algo y sabrán que hemos quebrantado esa estúpida norma suya de no ayudar a los alumnos castigados o heridos.

El irlandés frunció el ceño pero asintió a las palabras de la chica ̶ Debe quedarse contigo alguien que no se lo esperen.

̶ Hannah lo hará ̶ sentenció Susan.

Neville miró a la chica rubia que en ese momento salía de detrás de Justin Finch-Fletchley, parecía un tanto abrumada al ver tantas miradas posadas sobre ella, Neville quiso sonreírle para infundirle valor pero estaba tan sumamente cansado que apenas podía mantener sus parpados abiertos.

Hannah abrió la boca para decirle algo a Susan y Seamus pero él no lo llegó a oír ya que de pronto todo se oscureció.

* * *

_IV._

Cuando la luz volvió a atacar sus ojos Neville pudo percibir el aplastante silencio que le rodeaba.

Se irguió con bastante más facilidad que antes y comprobó que aquellos alumnos refugiados en la Sala de los Menesteres dormían plácidamente, buscó a Hannah al instante casi desesperadamente, si mal no recordaba se había quedado a cuidarle.

Se encontraba a su izquierda sobre un cojín morado abrazando sus piernas con su rostro enterrado en ellas, Neville temió que estuviera llorando. La llamó pero su voz sonaba tan pastosa que apenas fue capaz de comprenderse a sí mismo.

Pero Hannah debió de hacerlo ya que deshizo su postura y se acercó a él preocupada, Neville observó su cara, aun había surcos de lágrimas en sus mejillas, frunció el ceño al darse cuenta, no le gustaba saber que la chica había estado sufriendo por algo.

̶ ¿Cómo estás? ̶ le preguntó en susurros.

̶ Mejor ¿Tú estás bien? Tienes mala cara.

Hannah asintió y comenzó a rebuscar en una mochila que había cerca y sacó una especie de ungüento amarillo ̶ Susan me dijo que en cuanto te despertases de nuevo, debía aplicarte esto en las heridas del pecho y la espalda ̶ se colocó tras él y le subió la camiseta hasta los hombros, las manos le temblaban un poco, tenía las manos muy frías pero no le importó.

̶ ¿Tienen muy mala pinta? ̶ le preguntó.

̶ Susan dice que las visto peores.

̶ En segundo curso ya me las vi con unos duendecillos como esos, solo que aquellos se limitaron a colgarme de las orejas. Estos sabían usar sus uñas y sus dientes.

Hannah dio un respingo.

̶ Debería haberte escuchado, soy un tanto cabezota a veces. Tenías razón el plan no era perfecto.

̶ Ya he terminado con la espalda, eh… voy a continuar por… eh, por el pecho ̶ dijo Hannah visiblemente nerviosa.

Neville asintió y se acomodó permitiéndole a la chica tener un mejor acceso a su cuerpo, ahora que la tenía frente a él podía comprobar lo colorada que su compañera se encontraba, casi parecía un cartel luminoso, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen temblorosa y sonrojada de Hannah Abbott. Pero su sonrisa pronto desapareció al reparar en sus rojos ojos.

̶ Has llorado. ¿Por qué?

Hannah dejó de extender el ungüento y se mordió el labio. Neville esperó pero la chica no parecía dispuesta a darle ninguna respuesta.

̶ Hannah.

La chica subió el rostro al fin y dejo de morderse el labio ̶ Estaba asustada.

̶ ¿Por los Carrow? No te van a hacer nada como lo que me ha pasado a mi, no lo permitiría nunca ̶ Hannah negó afirmando que ella no les tenía miedo a un par de imbéciles como aquellos ̶ ¿Entonces? ̶ preguntó él.

̶ Por ti.

̶ ¿Por mí?

̶ Temía por ti, temía que Amycus se hubiese pasado tres pueblos contigo y que no despertases, temía que acabasen contigo, temía que te hubieran torturado de tal manera que fueras incapaz de volver en ti como le paso a Robins… Se me pasaron miles de supuestos horribles por la mente.

Neville miró a Hannah enternecido y se sintió un poco culpable por haber hecho que la chica llorase ̶ Soy demasiado temerario, debería pensar mejor las cosas antes de hacerlas.

̶ Y tanto ̶ confirmo ella antes de volver a ponerse a aplicarle el ungüento otra vez.

El silencio les envolvió pero el cerebro de Neville estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas a la actitud de la chica, no era tan bueno con las mujeres como Seamus o el fugado Dean pero tenia un presentimiento respecto a Hannah. Nunca se había replanteado seriamente que pudiera sentir algo por ella pero si que era cierto que su bienestar le preocupaba más que el del resto y este año su vínculo se había hecho más fuerte, ya no eran simples compañeros, Hannah ya no era la chica que le ayudaba a buscar a Trevor cuando este se escapaba, ni era la chica que aguantaba todas sus charlas sobre plantas sin soltar ni un bostezo. Hannah había cambiado a sus ojos pero al parecer había hecho falta un par de imperdonables por parte de Carrow para que Neville se deshiciese del velo que tapaba sus ojos.

̶ ¿Por qué te preocupo siempre tanto?

Si Hannah no hubiera estado en ese mismo instante tan pegada al cuerpo de Neville, posiblemente no hubiera oído la pregunta. Se corazón bombeo con fuerza ̶ ¿A que te refieres?

̶ Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Hannah se mordió el labio, tanto que lo le sorprendería hacerse sangre, miró a Neville, herido y agotado pero tan guapo como siempre dedicándole aquella decidida mirada, suspiró cansadamente. Hoy casi se queda sin él y quizás mañana u otro de los próximos días volvería a estar malherido, puede que la guerra alcanzase con más fuerza la escuela y que alguno de los dos no llegase a terminar el curso con vida, se estremeció al instante solo de pensar esa posibilidad.

Neville seguía mirándola esperando una respuesta, así que Hannah recurriendo a todo su valor murmuró aquellas palabras que tanto le abrasaban en la garganta ̶ Me gustas mucho Neville, muchísimo.

El chico parpadeo asimilando la confesión de Hannah ̶ ¿Desde hace tiempo?

Ella asintió ̶ Desde el baile de cuarto, cuando Ginny Weasley se sentó agotada y te dijo que bailases conmigo un rato mientras se reponía ̶ ambos sonríen al recordarlo ̶ Me pisaste demasiadas veces pero a pesar de ello creo que acabe siendo la chica más feliz de todo el castillo, nunca me había divertido tanto. Desde aquella no deje de fijarme en ti mientras un fuerte sentimiento iba creciendo en mi interior, Susan está ya harta de oírme suspirar por ello ̶ Notaba su cara arder, posiblemente en esos momentos parecería un árbol de navidad.

Neville continuaba mirándola fijamente sin decir nada, Hannah comenzaba a sentirse un tanto incomoda, finalmente decidió hablar ̶ ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace unos días en el baño? ̶ Hannah espero quería ver por donde iban los tiros ̶ Aquello de que quién cuidaba de mí si yo cuidaba de todos, ¿crees que podrías ser tú? ̶ el corazón de Hannah comenzó a latir desbocado ̶ Me gustaría que fueses tú quién cuidase de mí.

Menos mal que estaba de rodillas sobre uno de los cojines que rodeaban a Neville que si no posiblemente estas le hubiera fallado y se hubiera dado de broces contra el suelo.

Neville conteniendo una mueca de dolor se tumbo en el suelo atrayéndola consigo, obligándola a tumbarse encima de él.

̶ No quiero lastimarte ̶ musitó.

̶ No lo haces ̶ respondió atrayéndola más hacia él. Hannah enrojeció otra vez, posiblemente Neville estuviera escuchando los latidos de su loco corazón en esos instantes.

Estaban en medio de una gran guerra, en el colegio tres sádicos acólitos del mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos les hacían la vida imposible, la gente desaparecía y era torturada todos los días, y cada vez aumentaba más la lista de muertos pero a pesar de tal panorama Hannah Abbott era la bruja más feliz de Inglaterra. Se encontraba en los brazos del chico del que estaba total y absolutamente enamorada, ya podían entrar los Carrow en ese instante y matarla con múltiples maldiciones que moriría feliz.

Iba a quedarse dormida de un momento a otro, las emociones del día comenzaban a cobrarle factura a su cuerpo, sin embargo la voz de Neville la mantuvo consciente un glorioso instante más ̶ Tú también me gustas Hannah.

* * *

**_Travesura realizada._**

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
